Simplemente Lysander
by Wissh
Summary: ¿Por qué? Esa era una pregunta que Rose jamás dejaba de hacerse. ¿Por qué él y no otro chico? ¿Por qué él y no cualquier otro muchacho corriente y normal? Alguien que no se pasara el día viendo al infinito, hablando sandeces y haciendo preguntas tontas. ¿Por qué Lysander Scamander?
1. Muérdago

_El potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**Simplemente Lysander**

**Wissh**

* * *

_¿Por qué? Esa era una pregunta que Rose jamás dejaba de hacerse. ¿Por qué él y no otro chico? ¿Por qué él y no cualquier otro muchacho corriente y normal? Alguien que no se pasara el día viendo al infinito, hablando sandeces y haciendo preguntas tontas. ¿Por qué Lysander Scamander?_

* * *

**Muérdago**

―¿Señorita Weasley?

No estaba dormida. De hecho, Rose tenía los ojos muy bien abiertos, abiertos y fijos en el burbujeo del caldero que el profesor Brookwood llevaba veinte minutos mostrando a sus alumnos, mientras escuchaba a intrusas voces en su cabeza queriendo constatar cosas que ella negaba tajantemente. Todos lo veían, sumidos en su lección aburrida, muy pendientes de no permitir que sus ojos se cerraran del sueño para no provocar que el siniestro Baltazar Brookwood tuviera una excusa para ser más desagradable de lo común; pero no Rose. Vale, su mirada pudiera estar "aparentemente" atenta a la clase, pero la verdad era que su mente estaba muy lejos de las mazmorras.

―¿Weasley?

Pero, ¿quién demonios podría concentrarse? Por un lado estaba el partido que decidiría su futura carrera como jugadora profesional de Quidditch. Y por el otro, la zozobra inducida por la rara sensación en su estómago_._

―¡Señorita Weasley! ¿Acaso mi clase le parece demasiado aburrida?

El codazo que recibió en las costillas fue lo único que Rose necesitó para despertarse de ese tortuoso trance. Parpadeó y vio dos horrorosas visiones: los ojos espeluznantes de su maestro fijos en ella y el rostro de Tadeus Nott buscando contener la risa. _Mierda, ¿me quedé dormida? _La furia domada en la expresión de Brookwood le indicaba que había estado a punto, lo cual, de seguro, la había hecho ganadora de un boleto directo a un desagradable castigo auspiciado por su mortal profesor de pociones. _Maravilloso._

A su lado, su mejor amiga Eva la miró con algo de pena y comprensión. Ella ya había sido víctima de los castigos de Brookwood antes, una experiencia que no se le podía desear ni a un peor enemigo.

―Lo-lo lamento, profesor, no…

―Diez puntos ―dijo, despegando al fin sus desiguales ojos de la temblorosa Rose―, por no poner atención en clase.

Respiró. Bueno, sólo habían sido diez puntos, pensó, algo confundida sobre si sentirse alegre por no haberse conseguido un castigo, o enojada por jamás poder recuperar esos puntos perdidos. Baltazar Brookwood nunca regalada puntos, ni a sus alumnos de Slytherin, ni a ningún otro. Sólo a James Sirius Potter, pero eso era obvio para Rose. Su primo había sido un excelente alumno de pociones, no le extrañaba que hasta el más rancio de los maestros de Hogwarts cayera en esas redes, sin mencionar que James siempre le tuvo una admiración difícil de entender a Brookwood.

―¿Quieres acercarse y decirme qué es esto? ―_Oh, mierda. _No obtuvo un castigo, Brokwood era demasiado cruel para eso, lo mejor era una humillación pública. Una de sus manos enguantadas por piel de dragón señalaba el caldero, el mismo que todos llevaban rato admirando sin saber qué demonios era.

_Estoy tan jodida. _Al otro lado, Tadeus Nott, ya no hacía mucho por ocultar su risa. El muy imbécil Slytherin se estaba doblando con las carcajadas con sus amigos imbéciles. _Voy a romperle las piernas en el próximo partido, _pensó Rose, acercándose al caldero que sería el patíbulo de su condena.

_Navidad. _A eso olía. Ni la más mínima idea de lo que hervía ahí, pero olía a navidad. A las hojitas que su abuela Molly usaba para adornas las puertas. ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¡Bah! ¡Qué importa, era el mejor aroma que…!

Tosió. Corrección, _ese _aroma ya no olía tan bien como antes. No olía a navidad, ni a su abuela ni a nada que le evocara dulces recuerdos de su familia. Todo lo contrario, olía terrible y le provocaba escozor en los ojos, como si le hubiera caído…

Cambió. ¡Coco! Olía a coco, al pastel de coco de su abuela Jane. Pero, cómo…

―¿Alguna idea, señorita Weasley?

Junto a Eva, ahí estaba Lysander. _¿Desde cuándo…?_ Se preguntó, pasmada por no haberse percatado de su tan cercana presencia cuando ella se había empeñado en ubicarse en un lugar lo más apartado de _él_.Miró a Eva, quien le sonreía "inocente". _¡Traidora! _

Pero algo escribía Lysander, algo muy importante aparentemente desde que sus ojos estaban encogidos y fijos en un trozo de pergamino, con los labios mordiendo su lengua, mientras su mano izquierda garabateaba a la velocidad de la luz con su pluma.

―Eh… es… ―Baltazar Brookwood le daba la espalda a Lysander siendo arreado por Eva para que se diera prisa, no podía ver ellos hacían a diferencia de Rose.

AMORTENTIA

―¿Amor..tentia? ―leyó Rose, en voz alta, aquello que la fea letra de Lysander le mostraba a espaldas del maestro.

El profesor de pociones chasqueó la lengua, seguramente decepcionada y la dejó ir. _¿Amortentia? ¿Qué demonios es eso? _Tambaleante, insegura de esa inusual victoria, volvió a su lugar. Brookwood continuó su lección, esta vez torturando al tarado de Nott obligándole a recitar los ingrediente de la Amortentia.

―¡Bien hecho Rosie! ―murmuró emocionada Eva, cuidando no ser avistada por Brookwood. Rose se alegró, pero sólo un poco. Estaba muy ocupada mirando fijamente algo: la sonrisa ladeada de Lysander.

No hubo que esperar mucho para que llegaran. La usual bandada de mariposas que Rose sentía en el estómago cada vez que Lysander le sonreía de esa manera, atacó su cuerpo dificultándole aún más poder ponerle atención a la clase.

_¡Agh! ¡Cómo lo detesto!_

* * *

―¿Tienes problemas, o sólo eres tan idiota por gusto? ―espetó Rose, sacudiéndose del pelo unas entrometidas hojas secas que quisieron interrumpir sus intentos por evitar mirar a Lysander a los ojos. Ambos estaban juntos, desparramados bajo un álamo cerca del lago, rodeados por la tarea de Encantamientos de Lysander y los libros de Defensas de Rose, esperando que Eva dejara de acosar a Albus y se dignara a volver de la biblioteca ―. Sinceramente, Scamander, si Brookwood te hubiera visto…

―Me hubiera maldecido, luego mordido, seguramente tragado para luego escupirme y zapatear sobre mi tumba ―dijo, logrando que una enfurecida Rose le propinara un "suave" golpe en el hombro que lo hizo soltar una alegre carcajada―. ¡Vale, vale, lo siento!

―¡Eres un…!

Ya se le habían agotado los insultos. Desde que la clase de pociones culminó, Rose había hecho uso de su talento natural por escarnecer e insultar a todo aquel lo suficientemente tonto como para enojarla, y Lysander era esa clase de tonto. Pero ya no tenía nada más que decir, y eso la enfurecía muchísimo más por dos cosas. Número uno: detestaba quedarse sin palabras. Número dos: seguir insultando a Lysander la distraía de querer seguir contemplando sus enormes y encantadores ojos azules, o el modo en que estos continuamente parecían estar perdidos en el infinito.

―¿No crees que un "gracias Lys, eres un gran tipo" sería suficiente?

Le sonreía. Él siempre le sonreía, como si estuviera disfrutando de un chiste interno pero sin malicia que le producía a Rose un intensísimo sonrojo involuntario.

―Gracias ―espetó, refunfuñando al paso mientras sorteaba la mirada lejos de ese tierno y súper atrayente rostro de Lysander―. Pero no voy a decir que eres un gran tipo, porque no lo eres. De hecho, aunque me hayas salvado el pellejo con Brookwood, eso sólo te hace más tonto de lo que eres. ¿Te imaginas que hubiera hecho si…?

Silencio. Algo tan inusual que atrajo, sin querer, la atención de Rose. Lysander era el único con las agallas suficientes para interrumpir a Rose en medio de sus rimbombantes soliloquios, a veces incluso Eva se tomaba tamaña osadía, pero sólo Lysander lo hacía con demasiada naturalidad. Como si no le temiera, como…_como si no estuviera asustado de mí._

_Si fueras un poco menos violenta y habladora, y un poco más femenina, las personas no huirían de ti como si cargaras viruela de dragón. _

Sacudió lejos de su sistema las palabras de Hugo y se concentró en buscar la razón que logró sumir a Lysander en ese inusitado mutismo.

―¿Lys?

Tenía la mirada fija en algo sobre su cabeza. Con ambos echados de largo a largo sobre el césped, Rose tuvo que estirar el cuello para buscar aquello que tenía tan ensimismado a Lysander. _Seguro se encontró a un Nargle, _pensó con una sonrisa. Lysander tenía la tonta manía de ver cosas _más allá del ojo humano_, lo cual siempre le había causado quebraderos de cabeza desde que ambos eran niños.

―_Viscum album_, llamado comúnmente muérdago blanco, liga o visco, es una planta parásita perteneciente a la familia de las santaláceas. Es nativa de Europa y del Asia occidental y meridional, también de América conocida como la planta del…

―Oye, ¿pero de qué demonios estás hablado? ―preguntó confundida ante semejante lectura del chico―. ¿Qué es, vescum-lo-que-sea? Y si me sales con algo que voy a estar cien por ciento segura de que no existe, te voy a golpear.

―Es muérdago ―murmuró, esta vez ÉL evadiéndole la mirada.

―¿Perdón?

―Ahí ―señaló sobre sus cabezas, justo en las ramas del álamo―. Muérdago.

_¡Con que así se llamaba! _Pensó Rose, recordando el aroma a navidad del caldero.

―Fíjate, a eso olía la cosa esa. ¿Cómo se llamaba…? ¡Amortentia!

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó. Rose asintió, aún sin verlo, con la mirada fija en el arbusto sobre las ramas del álamo, demasiado distraía para ver la expresión de Lysander.

―Luego me olió a algo demasiado asqueroso. Y por último a coco. A la tarta de coco de mi abuela, ¿la recuerdas? Mamá me envió un poco hace unas semanas.

―A mi me olió a chocolate.

Buscó su mirada, algo mosqueada por la repentina cercanía de Lysander quien había decidido arrimarse a ella. _Oh diablos, ¡no, te acerques!_

―A limón y a cera para madera.

Quizás el resto de la población en Hogwarts lo ignorara, pero Rose nunca. Nunca podría ser capaz de ignorar la manera que Lysander tenía de ladear el lado izquierdo de sus labios antes de sonreír abiertamente, o el hoyuelo en su mejilla, o la mancha con forma de estrella bajo el mentón, o el modo que tenía de elevar la ceja derecha –como si fuera tan fácil-, o lo mucho que le gustaba tararear melodías desafinadas, o cuando le daba por hablar como si estuviera narrado los acontecimientos de una novela misterio o recitar, cual enciclopedia, la definición de algo, incluso la terrible manía de hablar sobre Nargles, Snorlacks o cualquier ser que sólo pudieran habitar en la caótica cabeza de Lysander Scamander… Jamás Rose podría ignorarlo, pero ¿porqué? ¿Por qué él y no otro chico? ¿Por qué él y no cualquier otro muchacho corriente y normal? Alguien que no se pasara el día viendo al infinito, hablando sandeces y haciendo preguntas tontas. ¿Por qué Lysander Scamander?

Porque simplemente era Lysander. El único y sin igual y eso la hacía detestarlo...un poquito.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―preguntó Lysander, tan igual de risueño que Rose.

―Nada ―murmuró sin poder contener su sonrisa.

* * *

_Meh. Debo decir que los tres aromas que me tocaron son TERRIBLES. Súper dispares, pero bueno, que más dispar que esta pareja que me gusta mucho :3 No, no hubo beso en ese momento (si buscan mi fic **Es evidente**, ahí si hubo beso)_

_Debería explicar los tres aromas de Lysander pero…nah, aquí, quien importa, es Rosie._

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Whiskey de Fuego

_El potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**Simplemente Lysander**

* * *

**Whiskey de Fuego**

Ambos estaban ahí. Mirándose las caras, por primera vez sin saber qué decirse. La tormenta azotaba Hogsmeade, fuera de la calidez del destartalado piso de Lysander Scamander, y el crepitar del fuego del hogar les acompañaba buscando aplacar los ruidosos pensamientos de ella. _¿Qué haces?_ Se preguntaba Rose, mirando la botella vacía colgando de la mano de Lysander. _¿Qué haces?_ Una pregunta aparentemente sencilla, de respuesta fácil y simple.

Y pese a ello, Rose estaba muy negada en admitirlo.

―¿Lys…? ― Parecían años. Largos años que separaban ese momento de la última vez que ella le llamó así. _¿Qué haces? _Volvió a cuestionarse, mordiéndose las mejillas. Él no pareció reaccionar, sólo se mantuvo ahí: quieto, con la mirada fija en ella y una botella de licor en su mano. Vestía una túnica arrugada sobre su traje de trabajo, igual de sucio, seguramente su ropa de Asistente de Hagrid en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Tenía el cabello más largo, igual de rubio con los mismos mechones blancos, pero muchísimo más largo. Lo suficiente como para haberlo atado con obvio descuido en la nuca. Sus ojos también habían cambiado. Seguían siendo azules, pero Rose creyó verlos un poco más claros. Acuosos, más perdidos y desorientados que de costumbre.

―Hola Rosie ―dijo. Y Rose lo sintió como una eternidad. Una eternidad que separaba ese instante de la última vez que Lysander le llamó de ese modo.

Allí también había algo diferente. Sólo le hubo falta dos segundos para notar que, a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores, cuando eran jóvenes, optimistas y valientes, Lysander acababa de decirle _Rosie_ con una amargura que estaba muy lejana de la habitual compostura risueña que le caracterizaba. Porque Lysander siempre le regalaba sonrisas al decir su nombre. Risas flojas, dulces y perezosas pero repletas de un peregrino encanto que sólo los más observadores podrían percibir. Y Rose no era para nada observadora. Hugo se había llevado toda la sabiduría Granger dejándole a ella la obtusa carga Weasley. Una ceguera de _no-querer-ver_, aunque en su interior, en ese pedacito blando y débil de ella que con mucho esfuerzo ocultaba de los demás, disfrutara de esas sonrisas_. _Supiera o no supiera descifrar los inusuales efectos secundarios de estas en su cuerpo y mente_._

Era un poco cómico. Porque si fuera un poco más inteligente, como Hugo o su madre, comprender lo que su pecho y estómago padecía cada vez que veía a Lysander sonreírle como si disfrutara de un chiste interno, le ahorraría numerosísimos dolores de cabeza.

Pero no lo era. Todo lo contrario. Ya Rose, a esas alturas de su vida, sabía muy bien que de tantos golpes llevados en el Quidditch, de tantas palizas y pleitos, su "perspicacia" había sido reducida al coeficiente intelectual de un simio. Y lo aceptaba. Quizás no lo hizo cuando tuvo dieciocho, su estupidez crónica no se lo permitió, pero ahora la naturalidad con la cual admitía sus errores le abrumaban tan brutalmente lo sentidos que ahí estaba: en pleno monzón, con una lluvia implacable, de pie ante un Lysander Scamander que se le hacía dolorosamente extraño. _¿Qué haces, Rose?_

Ella sonrió. Sin querer. Una de esas pequeñas sonrisas que surgen cuando todo se confabula para entristecer e incomodar.

―Hola, Lys.

Él no sonreía y eso, por unos cortos segundos, la descolocó. Lysander SIEMPRE sonreía. De hecho, en Hogwarts, tratar de interpretar lo que había debajo del rostro risueño de Lysander Scamander, le producía supremos dolores de cabezas. Los mismos que Transfiguración o Pociones, o cualquier conversación entre su madre y ella, le producían.

No verlo actuar de aquel modo que ella se preocupó por atesorar en su corazón cuando se fue lejos, le produjo un dolor diferente. No saber qué pasaba por su cabeza le dolía en serio en ese instante. Ya no era una irritación pasajera que de cierto modo tenía algo de encanto.

Volvió a sonreír, buscando detener el llanto que pugnaba por salir disparado de su sistema.

Allí _no _estaba Lysander Scamander, el mismo Lysander Scamander que una vez le besó luego de compararla con un Snorlack de Cuerno Arrugado, el mismo que hacía horrorosas tartas de Limón que sabían a cielo y paraíso, el mismo que ella una vez abandonó por miedo.

_¿Qué haces? ¡Vete! _

Rose se jactaba de poseer poca paciencia. Moler a golpes a todo a aquello que la hiciera pensar más allá de sus límites de lo posible y Lysander siempre era el primero en ser amenazado. Y era el único que se lo tomaba con gracia. _Como si fuera graciosísimo recibir una patada en las pelotas. _Incluso, a veces, parecía disfrutar hacerla rabiar con preguntas TAN tontas o comentario TAN estúpidos, ganándose vacías advertencias violentas de Rose.

Ahora la estaba haciendo rabiar. De un modo muy distinto al de antaño.

Rose no quería romperle las piernas, o si quiera gritarle o zarandearle. Espetarle de sopetón lo imbécil que era por no ir a buscarla, culparle por esa apestosa situación que olía a Whiskey de Fuego, decirle que todo hubiera sido diferente si no le hubiera permitido tomar las decisiones. Vociferar todo aquello que en esos cinco años sin hablarse la hizo sentir tan miserable.

No. Rose no quería hacerse la víctima porque llanamente era ridículo.

_¿Qué haces, Rose? ¡Vete! Vuelve a tu casa, vuelve con Nott. _

―Lo siento ―dijo, ignorándose por primera vez en todo ese tiempo que llevaba ahí de pie.

Lysander se encogió de hombros. Seguramente atribuyendo su concisa disculpa al hecho de haber aparecido en su piso, a mitad de la noche, en medio de esa tormenta. Con un ademán omiso la invitó a sentarse en una butaca junto al hogar cálido, mientras acercaba a una estropeada mesita una bandeja con té y leche.

―¿Te importa? ―preguntó, elevando un poco la botella en su mano. Antes de Rose negar, ya estaba vaciando con mucha avidez el contenido―. Ha sido una noche difícil. Supongo que lo sabes ―dijo, aparentemente retomando una especie de rutina que lo llevó de un lado a otro, como un vagabundo distraído, recogiendo cosas al azar, cambiándolas de sitio sin ninguna razón aparente, reemplazando la botella de Whiskey por otra nueva―. Mucho…trabajo.

―Lo sé ―dijo, mirando avergonzada su taza de té, evitando mencionar de dónde había conseguido esa información. Pese a que era inútil. Lysander y su nueva vida ermitaña y "salvaje" no le impedía seguir visitando a sus padres cuando su cuerpo no estaba embotado por el deseo de anularse y hacerse la nada, por eso Rose estaba muy segura de la intervención de la madre de Lysander en hacer menos "incómodo" ese "reencuentro" entre dos personas que llevaban años sin hablarse―. ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

―De maravilla ―murmuró, con la mirada fija en un pergamino arrugado sobre su escritorio. Los más apartado de ella―. En un par de semanas debo volver a América. La embajada mágica de Nueva York me envió una carta esta mañana, al parecer hay un Aquelarre en Nuevo México y otro en Nueva Orleans que están interesados en que imparta su Cátedra sobre Bestias Mágicas―buscó su mirada y Rose casi pudo percibir algo de sorpresa en sus ojos cuando ella no le evitó, como normalmente hacía en el pasado―. No están acostumbrados a recibir magos británicos, mucho menos magos hombres, pero admitieron estar impresionados por mi investigación sobre los Nogtail.

―¿Qué pasará con Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas? ―Rose no hubiera querido sonar tan censuradora, pero su boca habló por sí sola y ella no pudo detenerse―. ¿Te irás de Hogwarts?

Lysander nunca dejó de mirarla.

―Nada me ata aquí, Rosie ―suspiró.

―Lo siento.

―¿Por qué te disculpas? ―Sonrió, una insignificante, pero transcendente para Rose, reminiscencia del Lysander del pasado―. Si te disculpas por ese terrible partido contra el Puddlemere United, te puedo asegurar que estas totalmente disculpada.

Una sonrisa que en un principio fue tan pobre para considerarse como tal, se ensanchó hasta niveles cósmicos que Rose no hizo nada por volver a encajar su mandíbula caída.

―¿Fuiste al partido? ―preguntó pasmada.

―Peor: compré la entrada, fui al partido y me quedé hasta la arrolladora derrota de las temibles Holyhead. Un mal día para ustedes, el equipo del legendario Wood estaba más implacable que nunca.

―Si ―murmuró, repentinamente confundida gracias a los terrenos impersonales que estaba tocando esa conversación―. Lys…

―Ese día quería felicitarte ―De pronto, él había dejado de mirarla. Ahora sus ojos distraídos y acuosos estaban fijos en un montón de pergaminos sobre su escritorio―. Por tu compromiso con Nott.

―Lysander, él y yo…

―Sí, lo sé. Albus me dijo que rompieron. De hecho, me lo dijo mi madre, me lo dijo mi hermano, me lo dijo también Eva quien, por cierto, viene de vez en cuando a Las Tres Escobas para asegurarse de verme con todas mis extremidades intactas. También lo escuché de la señora Weasley cuando la vi en el Callejón Diagon el otro día, y Scorpius lo mencionó ayer. Incluso Hagrid tuvo la amabilidad de informarme hace unos días. ¡Sin mencionar todos los malditos Profetas que me consigo: _La golpeadora estrella de las Holyhead Harpies, Rose Weasley, ha roto su compromiso con el acaudalado Tadeus Nott! ―_Indiferencia era una cosa, pero enojo…eso era algo que Rose jamás había creído ver exhibido por Lysander Scamander, la persona más risueñamente imposible de toda Gran Bretaña. Puños apretados, mandíbula tensa, mirada retraída en el vacío, voz…muy grave y altisonante, y una visible contención sobre sí mismo, no había necesidad de ser muy brillante para notar que el hombre estaba a segundos de ponerse a gritar aún más histérico.

El dolor se incrementó un par de grados por encima de los límites de lo soportable para Rose. Ya no había nada que descifrar en él, estaba abiertamente furioso y eso sólo lo hacía muchísimo más extraño y lejano para ella. _Te fuiste. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te recibiera con los brazos abiertos? _No, pero la realidad ardía aún cuando Rose supiera a qué se estaba enfrentando.

―Como lo siento, yo no…

―Ya no importa, Rosie. Te fuiste, y yo lo acepté, discúlpame tú a mí por gritarte. Ya es un poco tarde, ¿no? Para reclamarte por algo que yo tengo la culpa.

―Por eso te vas ―afirmó, sin tomarse la molestia de preguntar algo obvio.

―Sí.

Se hizo el silencio. Lysander bebió un último trago de su botella y Rose se dejó hundir derrotada sobre su vieja butaca. Lloraba, sumida en el silencio de la habitación sin emitir chillido o sollozo alguno, pero lloraba. Algo que Rose, curiosamente, se había impedido hacer en esos últimos cinco años.

―¿Por qué viniste, Rosie? ―murmuró Lysander, inesperadamente de rodillas ante ella. Apestaba a licor, y eso la hizo sentir un millón de veces más miserable―. Lo mejor era seguir como estábamos. Tú en tu vida y yo en la mía, separados pero viviendo bajo el mismo entorno. Yo quería que siguiera así, Rosie. Yo quería seguir creyendo que no tenía esperanza alguna porque estabas con Nott, que por mi culpa, por no haber ido a buscarte cuando tuve la oportunidad, te había perdido para siempre. Sabes que odio el Quidditch, sólo lo veía por ti, por eso fui a ese partido: a dar final a esto. Felicitarte por tu elección y prometerte que me iría lejos. ¿Por qué viniste, si estábamos tan bien?

―No lo estábamos, Lys ―sollozó al fin. Él se dejó tocar, permitió que Rose acunara su mejilla y luego posara su frente contra la de él―. Y no fue tu culpa.

―Cuando me enteré del rompimiento del compromiso, me sentí feliz ―admitió―, pero no me duró mucho. Luego me enojé, pero tampoco me permití darle largas, y lo dejé así. Seguí adelante porque era lo único bueno que podía hacer por ti después de haberte decepcionado tanto, Rosie.

―No, Lys. Tú no…

―Sí lo hice Rosie. Permití que te fueras.

―Lo siento ―Él se encogió de hombros.

―Ya no hay nada que disculpar.

Esa segunda separación fue muchísima más intensa y dolorosa de lo que Rose pudo soportar, pero no dio muestra de ello. Impasible, se secó las lágrimas y dejó que él, y su aroma agridulce a licor, se alejaran de ella.

―¿Vas a volver? ―preguntó―. ¿Volverás?

―Mi madre se pondría histérica si no lo hago ―dijo, recuperando poco a poco la sonrisa―. Además, los americanos se ponen algo nerviosos con nosotros los ingleses. Si no fuera por el cariño que le tuvieron a mi bisabuelo Newt, te puedo asegurar que no estuvieran tan entusiasmados por permitirme "invadir" sus Aquelarres. Sin mencionar que una institución donde el ochenta por ciento de la población son brujas, no sería bien visto una estancia tan prolongada. Así que sí, volveré para Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Rose asintió.

―Aún no para de llover ―mencionó, y Rose volvió a asentir mecánicamente―. Lo mejor es que te quedes esta noche. No quiero que te enfermes por salir con este clima ―ella asintió de nuevo, rehuyendo el recordarle que aún podía desaparecerse porque él también había ignorado ese hecho deliberadamente―. Puedes ocupar mi habitación. Aún tengo trabajo que hacer, así que puedo dormir…

Ese aroma. Rose siempre tuvo una profunda aversión por el Whiskey de Fuego. Su olor, tan intenso y seco, como si fuera literalmente fuego embotellado, le escocía los ojos, le impedía respirar derecho y por sobre todas las cosas: le enfurecía. Un sentimiento tan agrio como el torrente de grises sentimientos que le producía besarlo como si ambos estuvieran a punto de perecer. Un sabor tan terrible y triste, nada acorde a un par de personas como ellos. A alguien tan alegre como Lysander y alguien tan efervescente como Rose.

En un par de semanas, Lysander se iría. Se despediría de todo y de Rose para siempre, pero en ese instante, ambos en conjunto, sin palabras de por medio, decidieron creer que no sería así.

* * *

_¡Vamos! ¡Es obvio hacía donde van estos dos con ese final!_

_Lo juro, no quería hacer esto TAN dramático. Pero no lo pude evitar. El Whiskey de Fuego no creo que sea una aroma TAN romántico. Además, al Rose oler su Amortentia, recordemos que repudió tajantemente ese segundo olor luego del aroma a muérdago. Por eso me pareció de lo más lógico que este aroma representara un episodio oscuro y triste entre estos dos._

_¡PERO QUE NO CUNDA EL PÁNICO! Aún queda un capítulo. Crucen los dedos, porque todavía me estoy debatiendo entre un final feliz…o no tan feliz._

_*Soy acérrima fan de AHSConven, así que de ahí vino esa súper salvaje mención sobre Aquelarres :3_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
